


Two bros chillin' in the hot tub, five feet apart...

by SlippedDee



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal, Bearbacking, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gremlin Wang Yi Bo, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, No Lube, Non - AU, Semi-Public Sex, Shaving, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean, bjyxweek2020, day3: non-AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlippedDee/pseuds/SlippedDee
Summary: ‘Wh… WHAT?? WANG YIBO!!!’ he cries out, taken aback by this sudden change of topic, and jerks his hands up to cover his chest in an awkward but cute reaction. He feels his blood rush into his head, filling up his ears and cheeks,  and sinks more into the water to hide away from the unwanted stares of his co-star. He’s absolutely appalled by this gremlin. Sometimes this little shit just doesn’t know where and when to stop!
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yibo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 149
Collections: BJYX Week 2020





	Two bros chillin' in the hot tub, five feet apart...

**Author's Note:**

> BJYX WEEK 2020 - DAY 3: non-au
> 
> This is my first ever english fic and it's a little cracky. I hope it makes you laugh. :P Thank you Selene for beta-reading. You saved me from my own mistakes. lmao  
> I hope the editing is fine too since I'm still kinda figuring out all the codes and stuff.  
> I started it a couple of months ago and just finished it for the BJYX weeks on twitter. It's for day 3.  
> Also, five feet is pretty close imo so.... I dunno. Just enjoy.

It’s a cool night in early fall when Wang Yibo is chilling in the hot springs, trying to relax after a hard couple of working days. He deserves this treatment right now and he’s happy he can experience a small break from work with his favourite Ge. He hears the sliding door open and Xiao Zhan comes out of the bathing house with a towel wrapped around his waist, already showered to get into the warm and cosy pool.  
,Oh!’ Xiao Zhan’s eyes go wide when he sees Yibo leaning against one side of it, steam rising peacefully around him.  
‘Wang Yibo, I thought the onsen was empty?‘  
Yibo opens one eye, but his gaze widens when he sees Xiao Zhan standing at the edge of the pool.  
‘What? Are you disappointed to see me? I almost fell asleep.' he mumbles grumpily.  
‘Of course not …’ Xiao Zhan feels a little silly saying it like this, making his friend mad. The sight of him sitting there supposedly all naked underneath the water, hair sticking gorgeously to his forehead, water dripping down his smooth skin just made him ask dumbfoundedly.  
Xiao Zhan gets into the water without much further ado, the towel still embracing his hips.  
With a deep sigh, he takes a seat three meters further away from Yibo and closes his eyes.  
'Hah… It's so pleasant, don’t you think?...’ when there’s no answer, Xiao Zhan lurks at Yibo curiously. It wasn’t his intention to make his beloved friend mad.  
‘Two bros chillin’ in a hot tub ~~~ five feet apart… uhm’ he sing-songs happily, opening one eye to catch Yibo’s reaction.  
His co-star breaks into a mischievous smile all of a sudden and Xiao Zhan starts giggling, relieved.  
‘What? Are you five feet apart so I won’t see that you shaved all over?’  
‘Wh… WHAT?? WANG YIBO!!!’ he cries out, taken aback by this sudden change of topic, and jerks his hands up to cover his chest in an awkward but cute reaction. He feels his blood rush into his head, filling up his ears and cheeks, and sinks more into the water to hide away from the unwanted stares of his co-star. He’s absolutely appalled by this gremlin. _Sometimes this little shit just doesn’t know where and when to stop!_  
‘I don’t know what you mean, Wang Yibo!' he snarls. Xiao Zhan looks away.  
'Your pubic hair, you dummy! It’s gone. You shaved it. pfffhahahaha’ Xiao Zhan’s eyes go wide while whipping his head back to Yibo, staring incredulously at him. He just can’t come up with a clever response, looking at the younger man who’s sitting there all naked and relaxed, arms on the edge of the pool, being all high and mighty with his cute little pineapple face. His hands gripping hard under the water so his co-star won’t see. Yibo huffs out a burst of laughter.  
‘Look at your face!!! It’s true!’ Wang Yibo points his index finger at Xiao Zhan, his gaze turning into the smuggest and satisfied little smirk he’s ever seen.  
Xiao Zhan turns bright red (as if he wasn't already hot enough from the water).  
'I’m asking you: Where are YOU looking at, Wang Yibo?' says Xiao Zhan challengingly. Yibo's grin widens, but no answer is coming out of that puffy little mouth.  
'And yes, I had to depilate myself for a photoshoot!' Xiao Zhan admits confidently. If he had Wei Wuxian’s wig, he’d throw his hair back to emphasize his answer.  
‘Ohoooo! WOW! Zhan-ge! You’re all smooth and soft down there?’ he wheezes, amused.  
‘What is it your business, anyway, Wang Yibo?’

Yibo gets up all of a sudden.  
'Let me see, Zhan-ge.' Xiao Zhan’s heart sinks into his stomach. His mind starts playing tricks on him, because for a second he sees Wang Yibo being naked but he still has his towel wrapped around his waist. _What is this? Why is this happening?_  
He slips away in panic, looking at the younger with eyes big in disbelief.  
'You heard me, I want to look!‘ Yibo grins pleased, and blinks once in agreement. He grabs Xiao Zhan’s hand firmly and pulls him up.  
'Hey!!' The elder covers his belly to protect his body from those intense eyes.  
'I just want to look, don't be such a chicken, Xiao Zhan! I had to do that too a while ago and my skin was super smooth and felt so soft.’ Yibo pulls Xiao Zhan's hand away from his stomach, and touches the skin with his fingers.  
Xiao Zhan gasps in shock before a whimper escapes his lips and his muscles tense. To tell the truth, he felt so much more after waxing those particular areas and it made him hypersensitive to every touch. Even his clothes made him horny while shifting from one to another position. He never expected it, but some light tickling contact on a particular spot made him go rock hard in want to jerk off.  
His cheeks flush furiously and he knocks away those intruding hands . Yibo however seems to be both fascinated and incited by Xiao Zhan’s reactions, and his gaze wanders deeper as the towel loosens because of their little banter.  
Xiao Zhan grabs it a little too late. ‘Ah...’  
'Fuck ...' Yibo utters in surprise when he sees the other’s nakedness.  
His gaze wanders up and Xiao Zhan’s big dark eyes pierce his.  
'You are really unbelievable ...' crunches XZ, his heart racing in his chest, while covering up his dick with one hand, the other still being grabbed by his costar. Wang Yibo just made him feel things he wasn’t supposed to feel with this intensity. But now he was in a state of thrill and arousal and he’s conflicted about how to proceed. The struggle to suppress his erection is real. Isn’t attacking the best defense or should he put an end to the whole thing?

The rhythm of his breath changes a little and he looks back into Yibo’s anticipating eyes.  
‘ … ok …’ Xiao Zhan huffs out slowly, leaning back against the edge of the pool which makes his hips push forward, whilst still suppressing his rising hard-on. However, he can’t really manage, so it’s poking a little away from his thighs.  
'Do… you want to reach deeper too? The skin is softer there.' Xiao Zhan asks in a breathy voice.  
‘Zh… Zhan-ge …’ He takes Yibo’s wrist and guides his fingers to the smooth part over the base of his pink member. As he feels the touch, he can no longer hold back and allows his cock to get hard. Yibo stares puzzled at Xiao Zhan’s erection, then in his face, his cheeks red, the lips slightly open, eyes on half-mast. He has seen a lot, but never has he seen such a horny look that his Zhan-ge is giving him ...  
The fuses blow and Wang Yibo passionately grabs his hard cock, almost too tightly. Xiao Zhan groans in surprise and at the same time his lips are sealed by Yibo's soft and wet mouth. Their insatiable tongues start dancing while their breaths and moans collide impatiently. He feels the younger man's erection rubbing against his hip.  
_This must be youthful recklessness_ and Xiao Zhan hoists the white flag. He has trouble countering Yibo's impulsiveness until the younger one pulls back a little to give him a breather.  
'I want to lick your stomach so bad, Zhange ...'  
The thought of Yibo’s tongue on his stomach makes his lower belly squeeze in anticipation and arousal. He obediently leans back when Yibo presses him against the edge of the pool to make him sit and finally bends over Xiao Zhan.  
Yibo's lips and tongue go wandering, licking and kissing over the older’s chest and soft belly. He fists Yibo’s hair hard with one hand, but immediately releases his grip so as not to hurt his co-star. Xiao Zhan’s little moans and gasps and a couple of little ‘Yibo’s and ‘Bo-ge’s’ make the younger groan passionately. His pre-cum is leaking endlessly, and it makes him feel embarrassed how the pressure of his swollen groin almost hurts and begs for release.  
He feels Yibo's moist and warm mouth around his erection after being licked around the base thoroughly. It doesn't take long before his high pitched moans and whimpers announce his orgasm. Yibo's lips are being replaced by his right hand and he leans back to look into Xiao Zhan's face with wide blown eyes. Yibo wraps his other hand around Xiao Zhan’s waist, grabs one of his cheeks with a groan. His fingers trail along the rim, pushing in between to find that squeezing little hole. He shoves one half of his digits into the welcoming opening while being pumped with that big hand. And then Xiao Zhan is coming hard in his arms.

Yibo straightens up, still sliding his finger into Xiao Zhans's pucker, pushes it deeper, while hearing the older one whimper into his ear.  
'Fuck ... I can't anymore ...' gasps the younger one, testing the squeezing opening with a second finger, which gives way in a relaxed manner.  
Not enough, he hogs Xiao Zhan's lips again who is hanging on to him as dear life.  
'Please … Bo-ge … give it to me ...' gasps the other one.  
'Zhange ...' Yibo whimpers happily as he lifts Xiao Zhan’s legs up, making him lie down on the edge of the pool. He presses his dick against Xiao Zhans's clenching hole, which is all wet from his own semen and his precome. He can press the tip of his dick through Xiao Zhan’s first ring, which was relaxed and welcoming after his first orgasm.  
‘Fuck … Zhan-ge … are you sure? You’re so fucking tight …’ gasps the younger one, realizing that his dick isn’t that slippery but rather dry.  
Xiao Zhan looks at him disheveled with moist and shivering lips.  
‘Fuck me, Bo-ge…. I want you so bad …’  
Yibo can’t hold back anymore. With a jerk he pushes his hips forward, digging himself deep between Xiao Zhan’s cheeks. Xiao Zhan releases an indescribable cry which makes Yibo shudder.  
‘Zhan-ge … ‘ he starts, but is interrupted while he feels the older’s fingers dig deep into his hips, holding him in place. ‘Hah …’ Xiao Zhan breathes hard a couple of times with wide blown eyes, swallows.  
‘Move …’ he gasps and Yibo leans over to adjust to his costar. Their moans merge into a single sound and without waiting too much, Yibo begins to thrust into Xiao Zhan oh so slowly, spreading their fluids to get it slippery. Xiao Zhan is squeezing hard on him. It feels so raw and Wang Yibo knows that he won’t last long. He settles on a steady rhythm, listening to his Ge’s beautiful loose moans.  
They kiss wetly again, panting into each other's mouths. Yibo says Xiao Zhan’s name like a mantra, like he can’t believe he’s doing this to his perfect and beautiful Zhan-ge. Their fingers press deep into the other’s skin and Yibo reaches between their bodies to take Xiao Zhan's cock in his hand. He pumps hard. 'I'm coming ... Zhange ..... Zhange .... I … love you … ‘ he groans with an almost incomprehensible whimper. Xiao Zhan’'s heart contracts and his orgasm washes over him with a mind blowing intensity, pushing his hips hard against Yibo’s pelvis to swallow him entirely. Yibo joins him by pushing into Xiao Zhan’s body, squeezing his buttcheeks so hard, as he spills all his love into the body underneath him. Their breathing is loud and fast and Yibo collapses half next to Xiao Zhan, half over him, while sliding out of that abused ass.  
‘Hnah… Yibo …’ ‘Zhan ge …’  
Their rapid breathing can be heard longer until it slowly calms down after a while. They stare into the sky.  
‘We messed up the pool, …’ whispers Xiao Zhan, still looking up to the stars.  
‘... and my ass hurts …’ Yibo tries to suppress a laugh until he hears Xiao Zhan’s giggles which get louder and louder and Yibo joins him.  
Still, Yibo covers his face almost shyly. 'Zhange ... are you ... okay? We haven’t even used lube.' When Xiao Zhan doesn’t respond, he props himself up on one elbow to look into his co-star’s face, who is staring right back at him. Xiao Zhan raises his hand and brushes the hair off Yibo's face.  
“I've never felt better, Wang Yibo.” he replies with a tired smile and Yibo can't help but grin happily.

\---The End---


End file.
